


Smile - Uncle Kracker

by Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Songfic, lyrics are in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301
Summary: I really like the song 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker. So wrote a 'One-Shot' for it. I hope you all like it. Kudos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderTheBedAndInYourHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/gifts).



My life has been… ugh, _pretty good_ , for the most part. I’m dating a terrific guy. Which definitely surprise me, because men or pretty much any male. Has never been kind to or like me. My first step-father; if you can really call him father. Which he was never _ever_ near any kind of father figure to me. He made my childhood less than pleasant. My birth dad was hardly ever there, but I still love him. It was and is hard sometimes not having him in my life. Boys at school are mean and bullied me. Male teachers just didn’t care. Don’t get me wrong. I do have guy friends, male cousins, a brother that I love and care for them all. Plus I’m a guy myself.

 

But for the past few months has been wonderful. He’s better than the best. I couldn’t ask of anyone better. There are sometimes when I feel… ugh, I don’t know. It’s just that… he’s a god. That’s right. You read it right. He’s a god, a all powerful immortal being that I feel lucky just to linger in his light. Much less than to darken his doorstep. I just can’t help, but love him. He’s so funny. More funnier than Tim Hawkins. More cooler than the flip-side of my pillow. _Ugh_ , I sound like an Aphrodite girl, but sometimes a just don’t care. Cause I’m in love.

 

That’s right, me. The hero and savior of Olympus is head over heels in love with a god and if my dad or the other gods find out. We both are going to be in a lot of trouble, but we both knew the consequences even before we started dating. We are completely unaware of when the gods would find out about us, but that just makes it more exciting. Not knowing.

 

Not knowing when our secret is known to all. _Ha-ha._ Lady Athena hates not knowing something, but for us it’s an adrenaline rush. Because nothing can compare to where he sends me for our dates.

 

He is so easy to talk. I tell him about my childhood, my quest, dreams; well nightmares; and I told him some of the things that happen when I was down _there_. No matter how bad my nightmares are. He always lets me know that it’s okay and the moments when my good times start to to fade. He reminds me of what they are. Like all the great times with my mom and her cooking. All of our happy moments. That makes me smile as bright as the sun.

 

I remember when I was having a nightmare and I fell outta bed. There he was to put me back and started singing softly like a bird to help me fall back asleep peacefully.

 

I remember our first date. It was one of the best times of my life. He took me to a amusement park in California and of course he took me on rides that made my head and eyes dizzy. You know like the ride ‘Round Up’ that spins you like a record. After that amusement park we to Phoenix, Arizona. Which on the first Friday of month. They have a convention on the sidewalks and in parking lots. There are a bunch of different kinds of art. Like paintings, abstract, food, and dancing.

 

Two days after our first date. We went to Central Park to watch the stars and listen to some music. We just did crazy things on that Sunday night. Like him making me dance like a fool. Then we got into a tickle fight and both forgot how to breathe.

 

He shines like gold, but can be annoying as a buzzing bee. When I’m alone; just the thought of him can drive me wild. Oh, the way he makes me smile. Even when he’s gone. He always come along in my heart where he planted himself. Just like a flower poking through a sidewalk crack.

 

Sometimes I go walking when I’m sad and it starts to rain and just like that. He steals away the rain and makes the sun shine though. Then I feel the warmth of the sun and just like that. He makes me smile just as bright.

 

One time when I couldn’t sleep. I got Blackjack to take me to Olympus and I went to his palace. I decided to give him a little scare. I found him sound asleep on his very comfy looking bed of gold with his peaceful looking face. I had to look away quickly or I’ll never go through with my prank. I went to the opposite side of him and jumped on his bed with a pretty loud scream. Then he screamed and fell outta bed. I was barely holding my laughter when he got up off the floor. His face went from a angry glare, to a look of surprise, then to slightly annoy. Probably from me waking him up. Then he said, _‘Oh, it’s you. Thought it was Hermes… HEY, you woke me up.’_  He remind me what I did. After that I just couldn’t hold it any longer. I started pointing at him and laughing my head off. Then I imitated him with the girly scream that he did and fall back with my head landing on the pillow instead of the floor. Then he said that he does **_not_ ** scream like a little girl. After we finished bickering _‘No, I don’t.’_ and _‘Yes, you do.’_ to one another to about him asking me why I was there and me in a childish way screamed _‘Yes. I win,’_ and laughed. I saw in the corner of my eye him smiling and shaking his head. Then he gently grabbed by the chin and in a serious, but calm voice and asked again why I was there. I sheepishly told him that I couldn’t sleep and if I could sleep here with him and with that beautiful smile I came to love across his face. He pulled me into a deep loving kiss. Which I weaved my hand into his hair and return with just as much passion. When we parted he pulled back his sheets and tuck us in. He softly sang to me like the canary he is. Then quickly pulled me to him so we were chest to chest. It knocked the air out of me and made me dizzy in head. And with the room spinning like a record wasn’t helping, but I love being up against him like this.

 

The following Sunday night; he took me to one of the small islands that make the Florida Keys. I was teaching him how to fish. He wasn’t that good, but he said it was because I was cheating and make the fish come to my line and not his. I told him I wasn’t, but he still decided to splash water at me. This started a water fight. Which is not really wise since I’m the son of the sea god, but that didn’t stop him. Nor did; when I got a fish to slap him in the face. We just keep splash and acting what Lady Artemis might say. Like crazy stupid fools, but we were having that time of lives.

 

Monday morning; Apollo stole me from camp and we were on top where the Original Mount Olympus Palace was. Nobody else was there. Just us, but I know from a TV show. That mortals climb up here, but I decided not to worried about that. It was afternoon here in Greece and we were above the cloud bank. We just started dancing like crazy teenage fools. When we started to forget how to breathe. We just swing side to side. I looked up to Apollo. His _hair_ , his _skin_ , his _eyes_ , his _smile_ , his **_everything_ ** ; shine like gold. Even though his haiku’s are as bad as an angry swarm of buzzing bees.

 

Even doing chores at camp for leaving without permission. Just looking at my beautiful sun-kissed tan makes me think about my beautifully handsome boyfriend. And that thought drives me wild with the craziest impulsive urge to marched to Olympus and demand to see him. The sun made my skin tingle. I knew Apollo was watching me. I looked up with me eyes closed and smiled to him. I decided to make a show out of my chores. Taking off my shirt slowing and then stretching. Using my shirt to wipe some of the sweat from my hair and face. Then tuck it apart of it in my shorts. I felt the sun get a bit brighter and hotter. I had to prayed to him to calm down before someone notice; like gods. Plus, I had to acted casually as I see them; Chiron and Mr.D in the corner of my eye, but just went back to raking the streamers from yesterday's celebration; smiling and chuckling to myself.

 

I don’t know how I could live without him in my life. When we depart. I’m lost and suffocating with friends in a land I know, but every time he comes back around. I’m free, save, and I can breath.

 

When Apollo was teaching me archery. No matter how many times miss and hit or almost hit him. The look inside his eyes; I see the best of me and it gets me to keep trying again and again. Because my smile makes him smile. Which makes me smile bigger and brighter.

 

At a dance contest. He made me dance like a fool. Maybe we didn’t won first place, but we did win the ‘Most Craziest Style’. As we accepted our trophy. Apollo pulled me into a deep kiss. Which I happily return. A lot of people started clapping, some woman started ‘awwing’ and ‘cooing’ at us, one woman said _‘Why are all the really cute guys gay?’,_ some of the men didn’t like that comment, but some woman and a few men were eyeing Apollo and some of eyeing me. When we pulled back. I had to learn how to breathe, again.

 

Laying on the hood of his car that’s shining like gold; even in the moonlight. He’s humming softly, but I feel it more than I can hear it. While my head lays on his chest. His humming felts like a soft buzz of a bumblebees. As I laid there thinking about our time together and wondering when we are going to tell everyone. I am very happy with him and I want tell them so we don’t have to keep sneaking again, but the of thought of losing him because the gods might not want us together. Drove in wild. Because he makes me smile as bright as the sun he drives.

 

I remember one night when Apollo spend the night in my cabin. But I forgot it was my turn to do cabin inspections with Annabeth and the next morning she came and pound on the door. Apollo and I both fell outta bed. I had songbirds flying around my head, because I was so dizzy and the room spinning like a record.

 

On a Sunday night we to a movie. A comedy. And we were laughing like crazy. Our sides hurt so bad, but we didn’t stop. Walking me home; still laughing. We starting dances like fools in the street. By the time we got to my mom and step-father’s apartment. We forgot how to breathe. He’s golden appearance and dazzling smile gave me a long kiss goodnight. With the lack of oxygen. I heard a buzzing sound of bees. Going inside and got ready for bed. Thinking about our date night. Laying in bed thinking about him can seriously drive me wild. But it just made my smile as I fell asleep.

 

On Olympus for the Winter Solstice.

 

Apollo and I are going to announce our relationship to everybody in a special way. We decided no matter what. We are going to be together. The meeting just ended and the gods were partying with the cabin counselors that are allowed to come. I was talking to my dad; when _our_ song came on. I felt my eyes lit up. I quickly told my dad that I’m going to go dance with someone. He nodded and left to talk to someone else. Apollo found me.

 

“Would you like to dance with me.” I nodded to him.

 

Ignored everybody around us. As we dance slowing in each others arms and stared into each others eyes as our song played.

 

**_‘You’re better than the best._ **

**_I’m lucky just to linger in your light._ **

**_Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that’s right)._ **

**_Completely unaware._ **

**_Nothing can compare to where you send me._ **

**_It lets me know that it’s okay (yeah, it’s okay)._ **

**_And the moments when my good times start to fade._ **

 

**_You make me smile like the sun, Fell outta bed._ **

**_Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head._ **

**_Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night._ **

**_You make me dance like a fool, Forget how to breathe._ **

**_Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee._ **

**_Just the thought of you can drive me wild._ **

**_Oh, you make me smile._ **

 

**_Even when you’re gone._ **

**_Somehow you come along._ **

**_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack._ **

**_And just like that._ **

**_You steal away the rain._ **

**_And just like that._ **

 

**_You make me smile like the sun, Fell outta bed._ **

**_Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head._ **

**_Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night._ **

**_You make me dance like a fool, Forget how to breathe._ **

**_Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee._ **

**_Just the thought of you can drive me wild._ **

**_Oh, you make me smile._ **

 

**_Don’t know how I lived without you._ **

**_‘Cause every time that I get around you._ **

**_I see the best of me inside your eyes._ **

**_You make me smile._ **

 

**_You make me dance like a fool, Forget how to breathe._ **

**_Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee._ **

**_Just the thought of you can drive me wild._ **

 

**_You make me smile like the sun, Fell outta bed._ **

**_Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head._ **

**_Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night._ **

**_You make me dance like a fool, Forgot how to breathe._ **

**_Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee._ **

**_Just the thought of you can drive me wild._ **

**_Oh, you make me smile._ ** (Apollo)

 

 **(Oh, you make me smile).** (Percy)

**_Oh, you make me smile._ ** (Apollo)

 **(Oh, you make me smile).** (Percy)

**Oh, you make m** **e** **smile.'** (together)

 

We sang at the end. Everyone watching the whole time. I hugged him and he hugged me back. Then he pulled me back a bit and kissed me square on the lips in front of everybody. A loud gasp filled the air as I kiss him back. Aphrodite and a few others; squealed, awed, and cooed at us. We pulled back again and looked into each others eyes again and smiled loving to one another. I hugged him again as he hugged me back. We both knew that we are in this together, because no matter what. We loved each other with all of our hearts.

 

_The End._


End file.
